Mason Contractors Association of America
The Mason Contractors Association of America (MCAA) is an organization in the United States of America that helps mason contractors. The Mason Contractors Association of America has a full time staff in Washington, D.C. representing the interests of MCAA members. The Association works closely with key members of the United States Congress, United States federal departments such as the Department of Labor, and with the Administration to advocate the interests of MCAA members. In addition to strong government affairs effort, the association supports candidates for federal office through MAC PAC, their political action committee. By contributing to campaigns, the Association has been successful in electing candidates who are mindful of the mason industry's concerns. The Association works to promote the use of masonry products to mason industry customers. MCAA actively advertises in trade association publications, promotes technical publications and technical seminars and markets their web site and monthly magazine Masonry. The MCAA has also spearheaded the industry-wide promotion campaign MasonrySystems.org, a source for architects and specifiers designing with masonry. MCAA fights for friendlier building codes and standards for the mason contractor and designer. MCAA is active in code arenas such as the ASTM, MSJC, ASCE, and the IBC. Each year, MCAA conducts the MCAA Convention, featuring the annual meeting, as well as strong educational programming. The MCAA offers numerous networking opportunities where mason contractors can learn first hand from the industry's leading mason contractors. At the MCAA Convention, and throughout the year, the Association conducts various classes, targeted toward mason contractors. Some programs include Masonry Foreman Development, Basic Masonry Estimating, Masonry Quality Institute, and other critical topics such as Masonry Wall Bracing and Understanding Masonry Codes and Standards. The MCAA provides information on careers in masonry to the students and parents and high schools. The MCAA supports the establishment of both pre-apprentice and apprenticeship programs and assists local training programs to expand their on-going training efforts. The MCAA's two skills competitions, the Fastest Trowel on the Block Competition and International Masonry Skills Challenge, are industry recognized for their promotion of quality training. Organizational Structure The full board consists of State Chairmen for each state and seven Committee Chairmen. OSHA-MCAA Alliance In 2004, the MCAA signed an alliance with the Occupational Safety and Health Administration (OSHA). OSHA's alliance with MCAA focuses on reducing and preventing injuries and fatalities from workplace exposure concerning wall bracing, fall protection, scaffolding and forklift hazards. Both organizations have agreed to develop training and education programs on these issues, targeting mason contractors and their employees. MCAA assists OSHA in identifying safety and health issues specific to the industry that can be addressed in web-based electronic tools and other electric assistance products on both organizations' web sites. OSHA and MCAA cross-train personnel in the Association's best practices or effective approaches, as jointly determined by the groups. They both pursue opportunities to speak, exhibit or appear at conferences, local meetings, or other chapter or national Association events that serve the industry. The alliance also calls for working with other alliance participants on specific issues and projects on fall protection, wall bracing, scaffolding and forklift safety. Additionally, MCAA and OSHA will convene or participate in forums, roundtable discussions or stakeholder meetings to help forge innovative solutions in the workplace or provide input on safety and health issues. In addition to developing and disseminating case studies illustrating the business value of safety and health, OSHA and MCAA share information on best practices of MCAA's work sites with others in the industry and publicize the results through outreach and training programs developed by both organizations. Finally, MCAA members are provided information on the potential benefits of participating in OSHA's cooperative programs such as compliance assistance, partnerships, Voluntary Protection Program and Consultation, and its Safety and Health Achievement Recognition Program. External links * Official MCAA Site * MCAA YouTube Channel * Masonry Magazine * Find a Mason Contractor in your area * Masonry Projects Category:Masonry Category:Industry trade groups based in the United States